The Ruler of Death and the Hexing Specter
by Rendus
Summary: Momonga enters the new world with a guild mate (OC) consider the story to be very AU as i will be adding atleast 2 other OC characters along the way, as sub characters, and will be changing multiple of the original stories plot points.


The Ruler of Death and the Spectre of Hexes

Chapter 1

New World

Momonga sat at the round table speaking to HeroHero when HeroHero said

"Thank you for all your hard work, I hope we meet again." and with those words HeroHero disappeared and Momonga received the notification 'Hero Hero has logged out' Seconds later another notification appeared before Momonga.

'Hiemo has logged in' and Hiemo appears in the room. The man had elegant features but was hazy and partially translucent anywhere you could see his body, with his skin, eyes, and hair all being grey-scale and foggy, He is a Ghost or to be more accurate a Grim Spectre, wearing a large black witch hat with red markings covering the brim, elegantly adorned black and red robes and carrying his signature weapon Night's Bane, the pure black broom had a twisted woven black handle with gold embossing where the bristles met the handle, the bristles were a deep black and grey and seemed to devour any light near them.

"Hey Momonga, been a long time." Hiemo said

"Hiemo! Glad you could make it, cutting it close aren't you?" Momonga said happily

"Yeah, work has been murder, but there is no way I was going to miss the end of Yggdrasil even if it means only getting, oh about three hours of sleep."

"Thanks, it was starting to look like I'd be spending it alone, HeroHero just left, and I doubt anyone else is going to log in at this hour."

"Hey man no problem, so what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking I would grab the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, and head to the throne room and sit on the Throne of Kings until the shutdown came, after I walked Nazarick's halls one last time.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll follow you" with that the two got up, Momonga grabbed the staff, looked to the Pleiades and Sebas told them to follow and they began walking the halls heading towards the Throne Room.

A few minutes later they arrived at the throne room and Momonga sat upon the Throne of Kings  
"Bow Down" he commands the NPCs following him. Hiemo heads over to under his flag and takes a seat on his broomstick side-saddling it facing towards Momonga with the broom floating to act as his chair. Momonga decided to look over Albedo's settings and decided to delete the last line about her being a bitch. He chose to add in "She cares deeply for the beings of Nazarick".

He then leaned into his throne and closed his eyes

"It sure was fun, Hiemo."

"Yeah, maybe we will meet again, in a different game."

"I doubt I will ever love another game, how i loved Yggdrasil"

"I know what you mean, it really was great."

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

"Whats going on Momonga? Did they delay the server shut down?" The Witch said

"I don't know, maybe the devs delayed the shut down?"

"Is something the matter my lords?" Albedo spoke up. 'wait, did Albedo just speak?!' both players thought.

Momonga looked over to Albedo to see a look of worry on her face, in far clearer detail than could ever be discerned in the game then he saw her lips moving "Is there something i can aid you with lord Momonga?"

Momonga's jaw hit the floor and Hiemo nearly fell off his broom "What is going on!" Hiemo shouted.

"I do not know but we need to find out, Sebas, I want you to go scout the surroundings and report to me anything unusual in a 1 Kilometre radius. Pleiades head to the ninth floor to protect it from intruders. Albedo send for the other floor guardians, except Victim and Gargantua, have them meet us at the sixth floor arena. We shall notify the twins ourselves."

A resounding "Yes, my lord" was called out and the NPCs proceeded to follow the orders given to them.

"Hiemo, the NPCs just follow non-specific orders, Albedo's lips were moving and I can smell, i feel like were no longer in the game but have become our characters!"

"I know what you mean, but this is kind of unbelievable, are you sure were not having a collective dream or something?"

"This is no dream, i can even feel my MP flowing through me and my spells, cast time, cooldown, all of it without the console."

"So why are you having the guardians gather?"

"We need to know what is going on, and mostly if the NPCs are still our allies as they were programmed to be."

"Alright, well lets head to the sixth floor then" with that Hiemo raised his left hand and in a flash teleported away followed immediately by Momonga to the hallway leading into the arena.

Moments later the pair emerged into the field of sand making up the arena. Suddenly with an exuberant cheer they saw Aura leap from the high viewing platform and perform several twists and spins before landing before them

"Greetings, Lord Momonga, Lord Hiemo."

"Hello, Aura, where is your brother?" Momonga questioned

"Mare! Get down here! You're keeping the Supreme Beings waiting!"  
"But it's so high sister."

"Mare!" and at last Mare, the small druid leapt from the overlook and landed, clumsily on the sand below before quickly running up to be beside his sister.

"Hello, Lord Mo-Momonga, Lord Hiemo"  
"I see you are still as skittish as Bukubukuchagama made you" Hiemo states more to himself than to anyone present

At this moment the light hit the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown drawing everyones attention to the near World-Class Item, "Is that the legendary weapon! The weapon only Lord Momonga can wield?!" Mare asked excitedly

"Indeed this is the strongest guild weapon that we created together. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone in the mouths of the seven crowning snakes is a god artifact, on top of that the power in the staff itself transcends god level. It is on par with any world item!" Momonga proudly declared

"Indeed it is magnificent, killing Fenrir for the last stone was quite arduous for having only Touch Me, Ulbert and me." Hiemo piped in

"Yes, I remember but it had to be done by people that weren't allied with Odin and after killing Nidhogg the rest of us became flagged as Odin's champions. So it couldnt be helped."

The twins stare with worship at the Supreme Beings that spoke of killing gods as if they were lesser beings.

"Now, I am getting off topic I would like to run some tests with this weapon could you prepare some dummies Aura? Also I have invited the other floor guardians here as well, they shall be arriving shortly."

"Huh? Is Shalltear coming as well?" Aura Inquired

Momonga merely nodded

Once the dummies were set up Momonga held the staff aloft and declared "Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!"

The straw targets were encased in a swirling mass of fire as fire began to spew in all directions when another declaration was heard "Wall of Negative Energy!" suddenly Hiemo and Momonga were surrounded by a shifting wall of purple protection that easily held back the assaulting flames as the twins were guarded by the pair of large Dragonkin that had set up the straw dummies.

From the flames emerged the massive draconic looking monstrosity

"Primal Fire Elemental, It's Level is in the upper eighties." Aura giggled and looked at it excitedly

"Aura would you like to fight it?" Momonga asked

"C-Can I?!"

"U-um I just remembered something i have to do" Mare said cowardly

"Mare!" Aura exclaimed as she reached out grabbing her brothers shoulder

"Whaaaaaat!"

"Primal Fire Elemental, Attack the twins!"

With those words the large creature began its assault as the twins launched into action, the battle only lasted a little under a minute before the elemental disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Message" Hiemo said out loud and before he could tell Momonga he could not contact the GM's Sebas' voice came into his head

"Yes. What is it, Lord Hiemo?"

"What does the situation look like outside Sebas?"

"We are no longer located in the middle of a swamp, in fact we are in the middle of a large grasslands, and on the outer perimeter i spotted a small human village, There are no threats of any kind, nor is there any magical creatures. I did not investigate further than that as it is outside of the 1 kilometre radius i was ordered to investigate, how would you like me to proceed."

"Return to Nazarick and come to the sixth floor, we shall inform the floor guardians of a full report of what you have found" Hiemo stated

"Understood" The message skill cut off and Hiemo brought his attention back to the twins seeing the fire elemental just fading away in its puff of smoke.

"Sebas is on his way back, Nazarick is no longer in the marshes of Helheim. He will have more information when he returns"

Momonga nodded and then the twins ran up to them thanking them for the fight,

"Here you must be thirsty" Momonga materialized a Pitcher of Endless Water from his inventory and two cups handing and filling their cups. The twins drank eagerly and then Aura stated

"I though you would be a scarier person, Lord Momonga."

"Hm? You think so? I can be scarier if you'd like me to."

"How you are now is better! It's definitely the best!" Momonga, Hiemo, and the twins then saw a gate being opened which Shalltear walked through, within moments the other guardians began to walk into the arena.

'It seems the NPCs are still loyal to us' Rang out in Momonga's head 'I am speaking to you with my spell Haunting Voice, only you can hear me right now.' Hiemo stated

Momonga subtly nodded

'I believe we will have to act like proper superiors in front of all the guardians'

Another nod

When the guardians gathered around the pair Albedo spoke up "Now, everyone. To our supreme leaders, the ritual of fidelity."

Momonga and Hiemo both had horrible evil auras surrounding them Momonga's being a pure black and purple while Hiemos was a twisting mass of green and grey.

"The guardian of the first, second, and third floors, Shalltear Bloodfallen. I bow before the supreme ones."

"The guardian of the fifth floor, Cocytus. I bow before the supreme ones."

"The guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Bella Fiora." "Also the guardian of the sixth floor, Mare Bello Fiore." "We bow before the supreme ones."

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I bow before the supreme ones."

"The overseer of the guardians, Albedo, I bow before the supreme one. Other than the guardian of the fourth floor, Gargantua, and the guardian of the eighth floor, Victim, all the guardians have gathered to bow before you. Please bestow your orders upon us, Supreme Ones. We offer our complete loyalty to you."

Momonga's eyes lit up brightly and sickly green light glows from underneath Hiemo's heavy robes.

"Raise your heads" '_why am i showing them such a depressed and hopeless aura!_' "You all did well to gather here. Thank you." Momonga stated

"Your thanks is wasted upon us. We here have all pledged ourselves to you. You may find us lacking, however we vow to work hard and to live up to the expectations of the supreme beings that created us" Albedo spoke

"We vow this to you!" The floor guardians all spoke.

"Magnificent! We are confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!"

"Indeed we know you shall never fail us, but for now, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown situation. We have already had Sebas survey our surroundings..." Hiemo spoke

Sebas bows and steps forward

"The Great Tomb of Nazarick is now located in the centre of a grasslands with no nearby threats, the closest habitation is a small village of no more than a hundred humans, it's distance is 1200 meters away i detected no magical power coming from the town."

"Thank you Sebas. Until we ascertain the situation Nazarick is to maintain a medium alert status, all forces should be prepared to move within five minutes, return to your floors and make preparations." Hiemo stated.

The floor guardians all made of sound of acknowledgement and retured to their original floors.

"Momonga, we must speak in private, i shall meet you at the round table." Hiemo teleported away before hearing his response. Momonga following moments later.

**There is chapter one, hope you all enjoy it so far, if you have anything you would like to see, please leave a review, I assure you, I reply to each and every review posted and will attempt to be updating at least once every 2 weeks if not weekly.**


End file.
